


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（二）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 4





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（二）

Chapter2-Part1

哈利知道自己没有完全遗传到妈妈卓越魔药水平的基因片段，很显然卢平先生也知道——因为当他发现哈利在听生死水的配料表和注意事项听睡着的时候，并没有显得很惊讶。哈利也知道卢平先生是个好老师——被轻轻摇醒后嘱咐晚上要好好休息比起他所熟悉的严肃嫌恶臭脸和“格兰芬多扣20分”来说温柔得可贵。

当然也许是因为卢平先生和爸爸认识——噢好吧，这个不能确认。但是他至少可以确认卢平先生和他教父的关系不一般。

小天狼星则在哈利家的另一间客房住下了，美名其曰照顾被亲生父母抛弃的可怜教子。哈利觉得十几岁的少年不至于没有自理能力到要麻烦教父整个圣诞假期，卢平先生也提到波特夫妇有付给他偶尔帮忙料理哈利生活起居的工资，但小天狼星拒绝离开——随他吧，客房也不是不够用，偶尔能陪哈利玩也挺好的，除了每天杵在边上旁听卢平先生给哈利上课着实让人分心。

哈利发现他教父的魔药水平和自己差不多——这并不值得惊讶，妈妈曾提过爸爸和小天狼星教父能从霍格沃茨毕业都是个奇迹——但还是比他要好一点，毕竟小天狼星从来不会在卢平先生授课时睡着。

“请简单描述一下生死水的配置过程，哈利。”

“水仙切根……嗯……对不起先生，我刚刚睡着了，没听到。”

“没关系。”卢平先生像是故意挑了一个他回答不上的问题 ，“小天狼星刚刚没睡着。”

“不知道，先生。”小天狼星歪着头，理直气壮地大声说。

“这真令我失望，我刚才看到你听的很认真。”

“我又没听内容。”小天狼星抱着手臂走近，“我只是在听声音。”

“好吧，看来你们俩都已经没有多余的精力去消化再多的‘西弗勒斯式’课程了。”卢平先生撸起袖子向腕表上一瞥，熟练地抽出魔杖将桌面上散落的教案和书籍叠好倒扣，“我们来讲一点有趣的……”他顿下来瞄了一眼墙上贴着的课程表，“魔药。”

“我有一些傲罗朋友，他们偶尔会很愿意和我分享一些陈年卷宗。我曾经看到过一起大约70年前的案子，来自28纯血家族之一的冈特家族的一位小姐被指控对麻瓜使用魔药。猜猜是哪种魔药？”

“肿胀剂？胡话饮料？这不奇怪，冈特家族的人会攻击麻瓜。”小天狼星嘀咕。

“如果是攻击类型的试剂，那冈特小姐估计根本不会被发现。提示一下，那是一位英俊的麻瓜。”卢平先生刻意咬重了后半句，但哈利总觉得他不是说给自己听的。

“迷情剂？”

“说的对，哈利。”卢平先生赞许道，“迷情剂是闪烁着珍珠的光泽，有着特有的成螺旋形上升蒸汽的强大爱情魔药，但是它并不能真正带来爱情，有的只是暂时的狂热迷恋。”

“这跟冈特小姐被发现有关系吗？”小天狼星拉开卢平先生边上的椅子坐下，哈利觉得他已经隐约知道了原因，但他似乎和自己一样希望听卢平先生把故事讲完。

“迷情剂的味道因人而异，且闻到的是你喜欢的味道。”卢平先生的嗓音很低沉，哈利觉得他讲得有点太慢了，“如果是其他魔药，受害者麻瓜的哑炮妻子——她已经在麻瓜界生活了五年了，基本上没有可能识别出来。”

“案发那晚，那位麻瓜和妻子正准备共进晚餐。妻子端上其中一道菜时，他高兴地问她是否在菜肴里放了他所喜欢的西班牙辣椒。妻子感到十分奇怪——因为她什么配料也没有加，但当她好奇地低头闻那份食物时，她闻到了松柏味——不，迷情剂味。”

“她很快就意识到了，并阻止自己的丈夫吃下蘸有迷情剂的食物，并在隔天请求傲罗调查。我们已经知道冈特小姐是一个‘不拘小节’的人——”

“不拘小节？”

“噢，当然，她迷情剂的量放的多到让每个人都能对着那份食物讲出不同的味道。这样一个不够小心的嫌疑犯很快被傲罗们捕获了。”

“所以——”卢平先生站起身——他高瘦得就像一具包着白布的骷髅——在柜子里简单地翻找一阵，取下的玻璃瓶里流淌着玫瑰粉的液体，“了解自己的迷情剂是什么气味是很有必要的，这能免去很多的误食几率。霍格沃茨的学生到六年级会上相关的课，运气好了话会碰到试闻迷情剂的环节，即使我严重怀疑斯内普教授会取消这一个环节。”

卢平先生把迷情剂放在桌面上，小心地拧开了木塞。

“先生，我可以闻一下吗？”得到卢平先生的同意后，哈利把鼻尖凑了过去——他惊异于这浓缩而复杂的液体似乎同时涵盖了三四种不同的气息——而他的鼻腔神经居然也能同时清清楚楚地完整感受分辨这三四种味道。

金属，羊皮纸，灰尘，青苹果——青苹果的沐浴露。

他太熟悉这种金属味了——一年级的时候他直接把这样一整块金属吞进了嘴里，羊皮纸是小天狼星在他上霍格沃茨之前再三叮嘱他去费尔奇那“拿回来”的活点地图，灰尘是他首次在黑暗的地下室里找到的波特家族传家宝藏隐形衣。青苹果沐浴露的味道出现得太分散了，他不太能确定——一年级的禁林、二年级的黑魔法防御课决斗台、三年级的纸鹤……

“闻到什么了？”小天狼星凑过来移走了迷情剂。

哈利点点头将自己闻到的味道和意义如实解释了一遍——除了最后一个：“先生，看来我的迷情剂味道是金属，羊皮纸和灰尘。”

“这是最好的情况，”卢平先生瞟了一眼小天狼星，继续解释，“迷情剂的服用只能是食用，因此只能下到饮用水和食物里，你的迷情剂里甚至都没有食物的气味作为混淆，完全可以辨别出来。”

“我肯定不会吃有这金属，羊皮纸，灰尘味道的食物的。”

“那太好了。”

“先生，我有一个问题。”

小天狼星深灰色的眼睛里闪着异样的光。

“讲。”

“如果，我是说如果，一个人迷情剂的味道和被下的食物的味道一模一样，那他会不会觉得……不，我的意思是他要怎么能分辨出来？”小天狼星犹豫，像是组织了很久语言，鼓足了勇气才用磕磕巴巴的词汇组成一整个句子。

“人的迷情剂气味一般少至两三种多至四五种，如果一个是重合的食物，那就用另一个分辨。”卢平先生的目光越过哈利，直勾勾地向小天狼星投去。

“那如果，他说他只有一种呢？”

Chapter2-Part2

小天狼星原来是不愿意去魔药课的——事实上他根本不想选修魔药课——但是莱姆斯想要选，詹姆为了能多看几眼伊万斯硬是交钱也要让斯拉格霍恩给自己留个位置，彼得的未来职业发展里魔药是必须的。

他的魔药成绩也不支持他选修魔药课，于是他采用了和詹姆差不多的方法。他一度觉得这是花钱买罪受，但他不想脱离掠夺者，还是在该死的魔药课上。

魔法感冒则是六年级来得过于早的冬天针对他的情况送的礼物——鼻塞和高热是合理的翘课理由——但他沮丧地发现唯一留在宿舍的自己仍然有种被掠夺者抛弃的感觉。于是在一个周四的下午，至少烧到100℉的小天狼星摇摇晃晃地爬下床，不顾詹姆尖叫着的警告跟着人群缓慢踱到魔药教室。

实际上，他又后悔了——瓶瓶罐罐的试剂令他晕眩，教科书上细密的单词扰动着他被头疼折磨的神经，声音问题公式计算步骤……当看到斯拉格霍恩握着小巴蒂·克劳奇的手夸赞时，他几乎要开始干呕。

似乎没有人发现他睡了半节课——詹姆缠着伊万斯问问题，彼得为差点爆炸的坩埚忙得焦头烂额，只有隔壁的斯莱特林偶尔丢来轻蔑的一瞥，至于莱姆斯……

“有人知道这是什么吗？”

“这是迷情剂，教授。”莱姆斯举手，沙褐色的脑袋在灯下被蒙上一层金色的光晕，他的声音听起来很遥远，“最强大的爱情魔药。”

“对，太对了——这是迷情剂，它能够让服用者短暂并狂热地爱上配制者，它有一个有趣的特性，不同人闻到的迷情剂味道是不一样的。莱姆斯，你来闻一下？”

莱姆斯的身子探了过去——小天狼星恍惚间看到莱姆斯平和的神情变得尴尬而窘迫，瞳孔微微瑟缩——他似乎回头瞟了一眼自己。

“能告诉大家你闻到的味道吗？”

“巧克力味。”他的鼻翼轻微地耸动了一下，表情古怪地强调道，“没有了，教授，就只有巧克力味。”

“再闻一次？”

莱姆斯敷衍地又闻了一次，很刻意地用力摇摇头：“还是只有巧克力味。”

“真的只有一种味道？”

“真的。”

“好吧，这可不是常见的。”斯拉格霍恩收回迷情剂，抬头估摸着时间，“大家都来闻一下吧。”

后面的事情小天狼星就已经不太记得了——他喘着粗气，跌跌撞撞地离开教室，扶着移动的楼梯的扶手费力地赶回宿舍倒在床上——他只记得自己没有闻迷情剂，或许是早退了，或许因为鼻塞根本什么味道都闻不到。

他好像记得有几个拉文克劳的女孩——可能不只有拉文克劳，争着要扶他回去，强行往他手里塞从医疗翼偷出来的药品——甚至有一个金发的格兰芬多女孩还光明正大地在他的宿舍里留下一大盒巧克力，而他根本累得无法拒绝。

女孩们献殷勤的方式太奇怪了——小天狼星又不是没有人帮他带药带巧克力，但是送都送了不吃白不吃——他费劲地直起身去开药品的包装，还意外把巧克力的也撕开了……噢，他选择在听到开锁的声音时，就把动作停下来，因为现在不用他自己动手了。

“请你帮我泡个药好吗？月亮脸。”

“小天狼星，你把你的古龙水打翻了吗……这是什么？”莱姆斯一边开门一边问，小天狼星没有注意到他在看到桌上的巧克力时脸阴了一半。

“我今天甚至都没有喷古龙水。”小天狼星带着浓厚鼻音咕哝，“不知道是谁送我的巧克力。”

“女孩？”

“大概吧。”小天狼星敷衍道，准备拿一块在已经扯开包装纸在空气中裸露的巧克力。

“停，大脚板，放下它!”

莱姆斯的语速快得吓人，神色严肃到脸部肌肉僵硬发抖——配合脸上的伤疤，他这个样子还真有点可怕。

“这巧克力有问题，你没闻到——噢抱歉，你闻不到。别吃，大脚板，整盒都丢掉。”

“怎么了？”小天狼星迷惑地放下手里的巧克力——很明显月亮脸生气了，但似乎不是对他。

“那女的在巧克力放了这么多迷情剂，就你鼻塞才闻不出来。”

“操，我的迷情剂的魔药味居然和鼻涕精的一模一样……”小天狼星隔着门板听到詹姆的脚步声和抱怨声，毛绒绒乱糟糟的脑袋从门缝钻了进来，他朝宿舍里大喊，“你们俩他妈的在搞什么？在宿舍里还搞魔药？”

“那是小天狼星被放了迷情剂的巧克力。”莱姆斯的语气生硬，克制着自己咬牙切齿咒骂的冲动，“我猜是凯茜送给他的。”

“什么东西？”詹姆嘿嘿笑了两声，大步走过来端起整盒巧克力，“哇，是真的。我闻着全是魔药味。”

“也只有凯茜这么蠢的人才会放这么多，在宿舍门口都闻得到。”莱姆斯冷哼一声，上前夺下詹姆手中的巧克力就要扔掉，“还用这么下三滥的手段。”

“别这么说嘛，人家小姑娘只是想和我们格兰芬多校草大脚板谈一个短暂的恋爱嘛。”詹姆欠揍地朝莱姆斯和小天狼星眨眼，继续幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑。

“不，这不对。”小天狼星察觉到了什么，抬起头——深灰色的眼睛直勾勾地对上琥珀色的眼睛，“你怎么发现的？”

他捕捉到莱姆斯沉寂的瞳孔中一闪而过的惊慌：“什么意思？”

“詹姆是闻到的，你说你也是闻到的。”小天狼星感觉莱姆斯在刻意躲避他的目光和问题，他看上去多多少少有点不自然，“但你的迷情剂不是巧克力味吗？对你来说巧克力本身的味道和迷情剂的味道不是没有区别的吗？”

“总有办法的。”莱姆斯脸上的阴云和镇定的气势渐渐一起消失，背过身去烦躁地收拾柜子上的东西，“迷情剂味的巧克力和巧克力本身有区别，不，不对——反正我就是知道，而且我也是对的不是吗？”

“很正常，大脚板，他估计是通过其他味道判断出来的，我的迷情剂里就不只有魔药味还有百合花香……”

“但是他说他只有一种！”

“那就是莱姆斯不想在那么多人面前把所有的迷情剂味道都说出来呗？”

“不是。”莱姆斯像是在强迫自己看着詹姆和小天狼星，生硬地辩解道，“我是真的只有一种。也是真的通过巧克力这一种辨别出来的。”

小天狼星没有继续追问下去，常识告诉他，不论是迷情剂只有一种还是能够分辨出真的巧克力和巧克力味迷情剂，都是站不住脚的解释——这使16岁的小天狼星在内心深处明确意识到莱姆斯闻到的迷情剂味道永远不止一种，但这也使35岁的小天狼星从来不曾知道第二种味道究竟是什么。

Chapter2-Part3

“那如果，他说他只有一种呢？”

“那他，”卢平先生揉了揉眉心，“就是在撒谎。”


End file.
